


Frank Woods NSFW Alphabet

by bubbbly



Series: Call of Duty NSFW Alphabets [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex... That's the Entire Thing., Vaginal Sex, face fucking, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbbly/pseuds/bubbbly
Summary: NSFW Alphabet Headcanons about Frank Woods!!!! NOT BETA READ !!
Relationships: Frank Woods/Original Female Character(s), Frank Woods/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Call of Duty NSFW Alphabets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204586
Kudos: 6





	Frank Woods NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Woods is great with aftercare. The first thing he asks his partner is if they’re okay, which is typically followed by lots of kisses and “I love you’s.” 

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Woods, not to brag, finds himself to be in excellent shape for his age. Most other 50-year-olds he knows have put on a scary amount of weight, so he’s proud of his chest and stomach still being very toned. 

Woods doesn’t have a favorite part of his partner. He appreciates and loves all their features equally, but if he  _ had _ to pick, he would go with their legs. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Frank likes to cum on his partner’s face or have them open their mouth and stick their tongue out so he can cum on their tongue and watch them swallow it. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Sometimes Woods fantasizes about having a threesome and allowing someone to fuck or go down on his partner from behind while he fucks their face or vice versa. The only problem is he doesn’t know who he’d want to have join in. Another woman? Man? 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Woods is definitely experienced. He doesn’t exactly like to talk about any experiences he’s had, but he’s well aware of what he likes and usually can figure out what his partner likes very quickly. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Sixty-Nine, without a doubt. Though they don’t do it very often, Woods likes being able to eat his partner out as they suck him off; it’s messy and exciting, and hearing them moan and gag around his dick as he goes down on them gets him going more.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Frank doesn’t take a whole lot of stuff seriously anymore, and sex is definitely one of them. He isn’t too focused on “impressing” his partner; he does what feels right and what he thinks feels best for him and his partner. The only time he’ll be more “serious” is if things are particularly rough or he’s letting off steam. 

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Frank isn’t too concerned about his pubic hair. If it gets bad, he’ll trim it, but he lets it be for the most part.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Though he can get very rough, he tends to make sure his partner knows how much he loves them, before, after, or during. Slow, passionate sex is something he likes doing more than just on “special occasions.” He just wants to show how much he loves his partner without telling them.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Getting off by himself isn’t one of Woods’ main priorities, especially if he is alone. If he’s away for quite some time, he may do it when he has the time (and feels like it), pull a picture of his partner out of his wallet, and will go to town. He’ll rarely get off while his partner is home; if they’re not in the mood, he typically isn’t as well. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Woods isn’t very “kinky.” He enjoys very rough sex, especially face fucking. Praise, both giving and receiving, is a big thumbs up for him. His partner moaning and telling him how sexy he is and how good they make them feel turns him on a lot more and encourages him. He wouldn’t mind possibly having his hands tied when receiving oral, just to give his partner a more dominant role, but that’s about all. 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

The living room couch- he finds it a lot more comfortable to give and receive head that way and likes figuring out new positions to try. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Praise, compliments, and anything of that sort from his partner is what gets him going. It can be a simple “You’re so hot” or “I love how you look in that shirt,” and he’ll get butterflies. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Frank isn’t opposed to trying new things, but he will under no circumstances put on any sort of outfit for his partner. He may be happy with his body, but the thought of wearing a “sexy cop” outfit makes him cringe. He also isn’t a big fan of roleplay, and he can’t take it seriously at all. It definitely will kill the mood for him. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Woods, in all honesty, prefers oral at times over anything else. He loves to fuck his partner’s face, all the disgusting sounds that come from his partner get him going more and more. He does also like it slow- like mentioned before, he doesn’t mind being more submissive and enjoys having his partner between his legs, teasing and edging him with their mouth. Giving, however? It was like he was born to do it. He knows all the different techniques and what feels best. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Woods likes a mix of both. He tends to be more rough and fast, but he definitely likes it slow where he can take his time.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Woods doesn’t mind quickies. As long as they both cum or feel satisfied after, that’s what matters. He would rather not have to rush it, but if the days have been busy and he needs to let some steam off or vice versa, he’s more than happy to have one.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Woods is definitely down to try new things in the bedroom, but he usually likes to just stick with what they know him and his partner both like. If they choose to do something different, he’ll be fine with it. Woods isn’t too risky, he feels gross having sex anywhere but his home or in any circumstance where other people could see, especially total strangers who definitely aren’t consenting to see any of it. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Woods can go about two rounds, and he can last for a few minutes or many, depending. His partner will sometimes tease him if he’s tired after one round and blame it on his age, which usually leads them to have another round. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He could care less for toys. If his partner wants to use one, he’ll be down, but he won’t ever bring it up or use one on himself. He’s fine enough with his partner and his hand on occasion. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Woods loves to tease, and I mean, he  _ loves  _ it. When he goes down on his partner, he loves to take his time or constantly go at  _ just the right pace _ before stopping to kiss right around where his partner needs it. He’ll hold his partner’s legs or hips down to keep them from getting off whatsoever, just to tease and make them wait. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Woods does not shut up, but it’s something his partner enjoys. Quiet sex is not a thing, and trying to keep him quiet is nearly impossible. The only time where he’s quiet is if he’s doing down on his partner. If he’s the one in control, he’s probably going to be talking in some way- a lot of his dialog consists of praise and lots of “fucks”. He’ll grunt, moan, make sure his partner knows he’s enjoying it, especially if they’re sucking him off. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Like previously mentioned, Woods has a thing for fucking his partner’s face. Where did it come from? He doesn’t even remember. There is just something about how disgusting it sounds and how absolutely pathetic his partner looks with their eyes watering and spit running down their face. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Woods is around five and a half inches and circumcised. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Moderate. Sex is not really the first thing on Frank’s mind. It isn’t very hard for his partner to, well, get him hard or in the mood. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

It all depends where he and his partner do it and what time of day it is. If it’s nighttime and they’re in their bed, after making sure his partner is all set, he’ll fall asleep later. If it’s any other time of the day or he’s not in bed, he usually won’t. 


End file.
